


GKW: Pyros

by Glavenus



Series: Tales of the Global Kaiju War [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Origin Story, POV First Person, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: Name-PyrosAffiliation-Bringers of the EndRole-Terror UnitBackstory-Loading...





	

Pyros is a hulking, green-scaled, reptilian beast, with flamethrowers melded into his arms and back. However, Pyros was not always a Kaiju. He was once a human. A human named James.

*****James is 8 years old*****

I didn't know what was going on.

Mommy was looking out the window, when she suddenly started screaming for Daddy. Daddy ran up and looked out the window, and then pulled out his phone and told me to hide in my room. I wanted to know what they saw, but I wasn't going to disobey Daddy, so I went to my room and hid under the bed. I even pulled the blanket down so you couldn't peek.

A bit later, I heard police sirens outside, and lots of voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying, though. Eventually, Daddy said I could come downstairs. I went back downstairs, and asked Daddy what he and Mommy saw. Both would only say they saw "Terrible people doing terrible things".

I had a lot of trouble sleeping that night, so Mommy put our puppy, Blitz, into my bed with me. I slept better with Blitz laying next to me.

(One week later)

I was sleeping on the couch, Blitz laying on top of me, when I woke up to Daddy running up to me and weird crackling noises.

"James! Someone set the house on fire! Mommy is already gone! Take Blitz and run!"

I got up quickly, grabbed Blitz, and ran out the front door. I saw that the top of the house was on fire, and that it was falling apart. Daddy tried to run for the door, but a chunk of wood fell on him, and knocked him down, fire soon spread to where he was, and he started burning. I watched, unable to move, as he sat up and screamed, most of his face was all burnt, and some of it was falling off in little clumps.

I ran, faster than I had ever ran before, until I got tired. I then sat down, cradled Blitz in my arms, and cried.

(The next day)

Some nice people showed up and took Blitz and I to an "Orphanage". It's apparently a place for kids who lost their mommy and daddy. They had a TV there, and I saw myself on it.

"Last night, the house of the Ross family was burnt down. Witness accounts indicate that it was arson, possibly linked to how the family caught a pair of murderers disposing of a body last week. The mother and father, Helen and Kevin Ross, respectively, were killed in the blaze. However, their son, James Ross, and the family dog, Blitz, were able to escape, and are currently living in the Hearthfire Orphanage."

At that moment, I had a realization.

Fire took Mommy and Daddy.

Mommy and Daddy are the best.

If fire took the best, fire can take the rest.

(10 years later)

I lived on my own now, in a rather average apartment. Blitz is still alive, and I still have him around. I spend a lot of my free time burning things for fun. However, the one thing that's got me down is that I haven't heard from my buddy Xavier in a year. I met him in the orphanage. Nobody else would hang out with him, so I did. We ended up fast friends, and we loved those movies with giant monsters. Godzilla, Gamera, that sort of stuff. However, Xavier went to study abroad a few years ago, and left for Western Europe. While he was there, he fell in love with some girl named Anna. A year later, they got married, and Xavier then settled down with her in Europe. Last year, war struck the country Xavier was living in. I was never able to memorize WHICH country it was. I tried to talk to him, but he would never respond, so I started to get worried. However, today, he finally texted me.

"James. Catch a plane to Europe, and go to these coordinates. Tell no-one. Bring Blitz with you."

Sure enough, there were coordinates. Too eager to see my friend again to question, I grabbed some stuff, and booked a flight to Europe, taking Blitz with me.

(A month later)

I had finally set out to the coordinates Xavier gave me, Blitz in tow. They led to a cabin in the middle of some woods. Xavier soon stepped out.

"Ah, James. It's good to see you. Follow me."

Blitz and I followed him, and he went into the cabin's basement. There, he pulled a series of levers in a very specific sequence, and a door opened. He entered, I followed.

Within was some kind of lab, beyond anything I'd ever seen. It looked like something out of a movie, with glass tubes holding funky-colored liquids and lots of weird gadgets. Eventually, he led me to a chamber with a giant glass tube, and in it was something shocking.

It was some kind of ginormous praying mantis, large enough to fit in with one of those monster movies we used to watch.

"In light of the destruction that took my home and my family, I believe humanity is doomed to destroy itself. I now work to create Kaiju, massive beasts such as the mantis you see, to bring the end that is fated to come. I brought you here to see if you were interested in... joining my ranks."

"So, you're gonna... turn me into a monster?"

"Yes. Don't worry, though, I've already made sure you'll be able to burn whatever you want."

I was scared to back out.

Xavier led me to a big, open chamber. I looked around to see 3 big flamethrowers hanging from the ceiling. The one in the middle had two barrels, and looked like some kind of backpack cannon.

"What's with the giant flamethrowers?"

"You'll find out, James. Now, please get Blitz up into the observation chamber with me."

I did as Xavier said, and got Blitz into the same place as Xavier.

"Now, stand on the big, red dot in the middle of the room. I will inject you with a formula, and with some anesthetic. The anesthetic dose would kill you normally, but the formula will save you."

"O-okay."

Soon enough, two giant syringes injected me with the stuff Xavier described. My sense of touch went completely numb, but I could see myself change.

I started to turn green and scaly, like some kind of lizard man. I also started to grow. As I grew, I figured out why Xavier had all the anesthetic.

The arms of my growing form grew around the flamethrowers hanging from the ceiling, the metal melding with my flesh. What would of been horrific pain was a dull buzz. I could feel the same dull buzz on my back, which was probably for that backpack double flamethrower.

Soon enough, my transformation was complete, and Xavier lowered a big screen that showcased the new me.

I was a huge lizard beast. I had solid yellow eyes that seemed to glow, sharp claws and teeth, a tail, a "helmet" of gray carapace on my head, and flamethrowers fused into my arms and back.

"How do you like it?"

"This..."

I tore my arms from the metal that held the flamethrowers up.

"Is..."

I freed my back.

"AMAZING!"

I tried to fire my flamethrowers, but nothing happened.

"Give me a bit, I need to configure the flamethrowers so you can use them"

A few hours later, they were set up so that a simple flex of a muscle unleashed a stream of fire.

"I will call you Pyros now. Is that okay?"

"OKAY? Why, this is AWESOME! Also, now what?"

"Now, Pyros, we wait. We wait for the time to strike." 


End file.
